


Forgotten Fever

by BBirdy



Series: Forgotten Flames [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: a little drabble for azu1as on tumblr. (check them out please)
Series: Forgotten Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Forgotten Fever

Iroh heard the soft footsteps just behind him, something deep within unlatching, letting him breathe once more. "I have made jook. I'm sure you won't like it. But it will be good for you."

The bowl was poured and Iroh tuned determined to hide all worry behind his wide smile. 

But the boy before him wasn't… right. 

It was hard to explain. 

Zuko's anger seemed to have vanished, though the fever may have wrung it from him. 

Lifting a bush eyebrow Iroh took his own seat at the table, dropping with a groan, weak knees protesting. He would need his own rest soon. But not today. Joy would drive him forward. He only wished…

But he could handle his nephew's anger. It was something he knew how to handle. 

"Come. Eat."

Zuko's shuffle was slow.

He hadn't dressed in the tea shop uniform, only the shirt, and trousers. The tunic, neatly pressed as Iroh had struggled to do, was hung over his arm. 

Feigning a stern voice Iroh sipped from his bowl. "Come Zuko. Dress. Eat. We have a busy day ahead."

Again, those slow steps. His nephew had caution, lowering himself into his seat. 

Pushing the small bowl forward Iroh examined him. "Now your fever has broken you seem different somehow."

Zuko did not speak. 

"Are you well?" 

Iroh leaned forward, attempting to press a hand to Zuko's cheek only to have him skittering away. 

Worry had him up now, food forgotten. "Zuko."

His dry lips parted, a light in the boy's eyes like a trapped rabbit. "Who is Zuko?"

"Oh, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble for azu1as on tumblr. (check them out please)


End file.
